


Winter Night

by RyanWantsMilk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Knitting, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanWantsMilk/pseuds/RyanWantsMilk
Summary: The boy glances behind him as his mother sits in her rocking chair, knitting away.





	Winter Night

Frank holds the warm cup of cocoa to his chest as he pulls the blanket over his shoulders.

The flames crackle and snap before his eyes, it's the only source of light illuminating the room.

The boy glances behind him as his mother sits in her rocking chair, knitting away.

Frank's father is in the other room. He can faintly hear the voices from the television.

It was a cold winter, as winters in New Jersey always were. Then again, the weather was usually pretty much the same year-long.

"Your cousins will be coming to visit next week," Linda speaks in her soothing, motherly tone.

"I'm excited." Frank smiles, fondly recalling last year when they came to visit. 

He stares back at the fire, taking a sip of his warm drink.

Linda adds the finishing touches to the sweater she is knitting.

"It would be fun to go ice skating again. Maybe we should also go to a museum, just for fun." She speaks as she works. Frank's mother briefly looks up and makes eye contact with Frank, their smiles are mutual.

"I'd like that." Frank says with a tell-tale grin.

Linda nods approvingly and sets aside the wooden knitting needles. She smooths out the fabric of the sweater and holds it up. "Come here now, Frankie." She says softly.

Frank stands, setting his mug on the mantel. He walks over and stands in front of his mother. His lip ring shines as the corners of his mouth lift.

Linda holds up the sweater and puts it over Frank's head as he lowers himself. She pulls it down and he puts his arms through the sleeves.

The grey snowflake sweater is a little big on Frank, but it's endearing.

"Thanks, Mom." Frank kisses her forehead.

"Oh you're welcome, darling." Linda smiles back. "That should keep you warm this season."


End file.
